A Cloud in the Concrete Jungle
by TheBlindBandit999
Summary: He was lonely, she needed an A... Taang... T for Toph's motormouth...
1. Pancakes

Hellooo Avatar fanfictionors! I finally did it! I finally wrote a Taang Fanfiction ( which I've been wanting to now for two weeks!)

First things first:

MODERN TIMES! ( but will have lots of references to show)

Toph can see ( for now that is I may make something happen to make her blind)

Monk Gyasto is Aang's adoptive father ( because of all the stuff about him being a father to Aang)

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

The leaves fall off the trees, the wind chills, the earth freezes, the water is too cold to dip your toes in, and people are starting to crank up the heater. School was here and Aang was miserable. Katara and Sokka, the only friends he managed to make since arriving in a bright blue Rabbit with his dad, Gyasto, the previous year, we going to be in high school. He was so dazed in his thoughts of a friendless year; he didn't notice the plate of pancakes that were in front of him until the scent reached his nose

"Hey what's that- pancakes? Thanks dad but I wasn't gonna eat anything." He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't had the best morning, he dropped both of his contacts down the sink, the shirt he originally wanted to wear was covered in Appa drool, and he had woken up late. This day, he thought just couldn't get any worse. And anyway the bus stop was ten minutes away and he was late already, who had time for pancakes?

"Ah, eat. You'll need the energy. And if it's about time, I was going to drive you." A man who's' about 65, bald besides a blue arrow tattoo, had a white mustache that looked like an upside-down u, and wore A blue dress shirt and tie with tiny blue swirlies on the tie, walked in with another plate of pancakes and a whopping bottle of maple syrup. He sets the syrup between them and digs into his pancakes. Aang sighs and follows suit. He couldn't disagree, pancakes sounded yummy. He picks up the bottle of syrup and drowns the golden discs in brown syrup. His fears are forgotten with the sickly sweet taste of syrup on his tongue.

"Meow. Mew. Meow!" Momo jumped up on the table, not wanting to be ignored and decided to sit in front of Aang, which meant sitting on his pancakes. Momo did not understand the fact that the syrup was wet and sticky, two things the cat despised, so it was to his surprise that he ended up both wet and sticky. He jumped off the table, tanking the plate of pancakes with it, making a sticky mess for Appa to eat.

"Momo! Bad kitty!" Aang yelled, picking up the mess quickly before Appa devoured it all. He takes the plate and drops it in the sink.

"I knew pancakes were a bad idea."

"Oh, I guess you are right. Let's get a move on! You have a big day today!" Gyasto calls from the porch, car keys in hand, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let's get this nightmare over with." Aang says to himself, while pulling on his brown ski cap with a blue arrow on it, and he grabs his backpack on the way out of the door to an uncertain future that lies before him

** Appa is a Great Pyrenees dog and Momo is a Siamese cat **

Did you like it? I know it's short but I'm gonna post frequently until school starts in about two weeks.

And I'm looking for a beta for the story... plz help meeee...

And that's all I got for today,

May the elements be with you,

PFB!


	2. Just Another Friday

HI! Thanks to all who read the first chapter...

MODERN TIMES! ( but will have lots of references to show)

Toph can see ( for now that is I may make something happen to make her blind)

Monk Gyasto is Aang's adoptive father ( because of all the stuff about him being a father to Aang)

Tanks to kthao65, smilelyBAM03, and avatar-girl for review chapter one... I'll post chapter three today too which has Toph in it...

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

"Sokka! That's not yours!" Katara yells at her brother who had come into their kitchen parading around in Katara's pink bra and undies. Katara was pulling them off Sokka while Aang's face shifted from pale peach to beet red. Mentally slapping himself, his color turned back to normal. He had known the two for a year but he was still a boy. This how he spent his fist Friday afternoon after school started and every Friday for a few weeks, over at their hose talking about school with Sokka doing something or another that made them laugh, yell or cringe. Finally Katara retrieved her panties from Sokka and things had cooled down.

"Aang how's the eighth grade? Did you get Mr. Pakku? He is really sexist, and he favorites his male students. I had him and scraped by with B's." Katara said, munching on some nuts that were on the table.

"Yeah he's my third hour, right before lunch. Eh, if you consider a being friendless, bored to death, and probably going insane good for a normal eighth grader, yeah it's going good." Aang laughed at her question, he wasn't able to make any friends, unless you count the people who were willing to pay him to do their homework. Katara and Sokka were never free, they were always busy with parties, older friends and driving. Sokka was finally legal to drive and by now the world is wishing he wasn't. Aang nearly had a heart attack every time he drove with them.

"Hey, it's only been three weeks. I know you'll find someone. And if you don't there's one more year before being with us!" Sokka said grabbing a soda from the fridge

"Sokka! Don't say that! Aang I know you'll find someone. Trust me." Katara said sincerely, making Aang inwardly blush. Heck, he was head over heels for her, but with her being older, popular and so dang pretty, he knew he had a next to nothing chance with her.

"Thanks. That put my mind at some state of ease. Anybody want to go see Appa's new trick?" Aang said excitedly, he had taught Appa how to play Frisbee yesterday and he was a natural, almost like he was flying thought the air.

"You already taught him something new? Last week it was shaking hands this week's he's goanna fly!" Sokka mocks, pretending to fly around their blue and white kitchen like superman.

"Actually he is. I taught him how to play Frisbee."

"Oh, Aang that is so cool! Let's go!" Katara clapped her hands together excitedly; she loved Appa, always wanting to play with him.

"I'll drive!" Sokka yelled grabbing his car keys. Katara and Aang groaned.

**Into the metal death trap that is Sokka's old Pinto**

Sokka driving is one reason I'm happy this was a historical show... ( nah, I kid me loves Sokka and his love of giant mushrooms =3)

Since I never put it up there when I posted the story... do you guys want some modern time bending? I have a poll on my profile page and I'll keep it up till chapter 10, okay?

May the elements be with you,

PFB out!


	3. Twinkle Toes and Toph

HI! Thanks to all who read the 2nd chapter... And hooray for two postings in one day!

MODERN TIMES! ( but will have lots of references to show)

Toph can see ( for now that is I may make something happen to make her blind)

Monk Gyasto is Aang's adoptive father ( because of all the stuff about him being a father to Aang)

Tanks to kthao65, smilelyBAM03, and avatar-girl , TAANG foever.x, and Momo the original for review chapters one and two...

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

"_Ring. Seriously just ring!" _Aang was dying of boredom in fist hour science class, just minutes away from study hall. A loud knock hits the door making the teacher, who was jittery enough as it was, jumped at the sound. In walks principal Roku.

" Aang. Come with me you are immediately needed in my office." He said with the gleam in his eyes telling Aang that he wasn't in trouble, how could he? He hadn't done anything, really anything at school for the whole first month. He was quiet obedient and always had his homework done, a side effect of having not found any friends. Everybody else was too far away to see the look in his eyes, so like they always love to do whenever the principal collected children to take to his office, they do a group ""oooooOOOOOOOOHHHHHhhhhhhh" (A/N: they always do this at my school) some people wagging their finger disapprovingly others tsking, they were all joking, of course, the really didn't give a crap about the class geek, but it was still fun to mess with him. The teacher magically grew a spine for about a second and a half, long enough to shush the class before going back to his cowardly, jittery self. The principal walks out with Aang, going towards his office where a surprise lied for Aang.

** Plot Twist! **

They come to the door marked "Principal Roku's Office" and the man places his hand on the knob, about to twist the handle to open the door to his inner sanctum, but hesitates, and turns to the boy.

"Aang, before we go in there, I need to tell you why you are here. The Bei Fongs, one of the richest people in the state, if not this side of the country, are sitting in there with their daughter, Toph, who requested to come to this school. Her parents are skeptical; they don't think their daughter will be able to manage public school, but Toph insists, to soothe her parent's fears, can you please show her around, like the buddy system? I trust you the most out of anybody here, and besides Gyasto said you haven't made any friends since Katara and Sokka." He smiled jokingly.

"He told you? " Aang asked, in a limbo state between angry and completely calm.

"Uh, yes, we are good friends and was just sharing his worries and, so yeah. Please do me this huge favor, you'll gain a friend? Please?" HE looked quite desperate, as if ready to get on his knees and plead.

"Sure, what do I have to lose?" Aang shrugged, he was missing the end of science class, so he was happy.

"Thanks. Really, thank you." Roku said very quickly before opening the door. Aang followed the headmaster in and took a standing position at the left of his desk. Across from sat thee people, a man in his mid forties, a woman about the same age, and a girl with long black flowing hair. They were all dressed very stylishly, pretty much oozing high class. Roku cleared his throat twice before getting the people's attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, it's an honor to have you and your daughter here today. I heard of your concerns about you daughter, and I have brought today, my best student, Aang. I've known him almost since birth and his is a bright young student who is quite kind and caring. He told me he'd volunteer to show your daughter around. If you would like to I can move Toph into all of Aang's classes, to make his job easier." Roku turns on his black laptop. He pull up the class selection and his cursor hovers over the add student button.

"Yes, thank you for hearing our concerns and find a solution for them. Aang seems like a strong young boy," Lao Bei Fong stands and walks over to Aang, "And if you ever try to make a move on my daughter, well let's just say you'll wish you hadn't." he chuckles darkly before making his laugh somewhat normal. "I was kidding about the last part, but no flirting, you hear?" he says and sits back down. Roku has Toph put in all of Aang's classes and after bidding their goodbyes, Poppy and Lao Bei Fong left to go on with their lives, leaving their daughter with Aang.

"Hi." She says quietly her bang obscuring her face.

"Alright, Toph, just follow Aang. He'll help you with everything."Roku smiles and sends them on their way, going back to his principally duties.

Once the door shuts, Toph takes off, nearly leaving Aang in the dust.

"Hey wai—don't talk to me." She cuts the boy off with a new sharper voice, unlike the quiet and shy one she had used earlier. "If you want to live past today, just don't talk to me, okay?" Toph walks towards the bathroom and motions for Aang to sit outside.

" _Who is this girl? The shy, lonely girl in the office or the one in the bathroom?" _Aang contemplates silently waiting for her to emerge. After ten minutes she comes out, transformed almost like a butterfly coming from its cocoon. Instead of the bland yet expensive looking sundress, she was wearing a green two toned Henley shirt, dark wash jeans, and comfy green and yellow tennis shoes. Her hair was now up in a ponytail with part of it hanging diagonally across her face obscuring her left eye, and as a finishing touch a vintage pair of green headphones. (which weren't plugged into anything...)

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, lover boy. We need to get going." She tsked mockingly, for the fact that she had no idea where to go at all.

"I'm no lover boy!" he sits up, starting to regret saying yes to this. ( A/N: already? He's already annoyed by her already?)

"Remember what I said? Not one word, lover boy." She said following him like a bounty hunter following a convict. He was grumbling silently, trying to make it to study hall fast enough, trying to lose her. His attempt to lose the girl was completely in vain, she was just as fast he is, but her footsteps clomped along the hall unlike his almost silent feet. They made it to room 206, his study hall. They walk in, give the teacher their notes and go and sit at the computer bank.

"Now before you go all postal on me, let me explain, I'm not the shy, helpless girl you first met. My parents are over protective, I know it's out of love, but if they knew what I did half the time, they probably wouldn't be let out of their sight." She laughed dryly, and began typing out curse words into Cleverbot's talk box.

"Okay, now can I ask you something, why are they so protective?" He said turning off her computer, getting her attention back.

"What the hell was that for?" She punched his arm, and he knew that spot was going to be black and blue pretty soon.

"I was about to ask the same thing. Now why are your parents so protective?" he said, rubbing his arm in pain.

"None of your beeswax, lover boy." She turned away from him and rummaged through her brown messenger bag, pulling out the newest pearpod in green. She plugged it into her head phones, and let the world drift away, especially the boy next to her.

"_Wow... a new record... twenty minutes at a new school and I'm already annoyed... Stupid Aang..." _Toph drifted from thought to though in an almost dreamlike trance, her body not shifting the slightest, hermind racing, music always did this to her. She was quite upset to be broken out of her "state" by Aang signaling the end of study hall. "_Joy... more torture with lover boy... Someone just kill me..."_

_**_Yay Toph! Finally!**

Toph's POV

I follow lover boy down the hall to a classroom on the longest hallway ever. All the students' eyes are literally popping out of their head when they saw me with loverboy, I'm guessing he wasn't much of a ladies' man, an I'm quite pretty if I do say so myself, but like that matters. I'm finally away from the high class snobs who think I belong in an asylum for being unladylike ( which a lot of people did think) I didn't give a shit, and now I'm here. It's nice. We go into the room where a cranky old Asian man makes us sit next to each other in the first row.

"Today, class we welcome Toph Bei Fong to our class. Please make her feel welcome." He says in a slightly icy voice. The class erupts in excited chatter.

"Your Toph Bei Fong? Of the Bei Fongs?" A girl with a bubbly smile and sparkly eyes looks at me with awe.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I think heaven lost an angel as of today, because you are just too beautiful." A jock behind me tries to be fresh.

"Whoa, buddy, first I ain't no angel and second I'm wayyyyy out of your league." Toph smiled evilly turned around

"Ms. Bei Fong, we do not speak to each other in my classroom." Mr. Pakku goes to the board and pulls down a map, a fairly old looking one.

"He stated it!"

"Ms. Bei Fong! I do not suggest you get yourself sent to the principal's office on the first day!" his voice cut though the noises like a whip cutting though the air. The room was silent for a minute before the idle chatter started up again.

"Sorry, he's sexist. Stay quiet and you'll live." Aang whispers quietly to me, making me shiver, for what reason I don't know.

"Alright today, class we are going to do a project on the ancient world we had been studding for the past month. Your partners are the people sitting next to you. Get started." He goes to his computer an begins to type rapidly.

"Okay, loverboy, so what's the ancient world? My old school was actually just about to start this lesson, go figure." I turn to find my partner looking over this huge book and all this papers and news clippings.

"Yo, earth to Aang..." I finally punch him on the arm to get his attention. The look on his face said he'd nearly crapped his pants; ah I love scaredy cats...

"What, Toph? And next time can you not scare me to death?" he says going back to his stuff.

"What is the ancient world?"

"Oh, that's what you need to know? Basically the ancient world is this myth that long ago, the world was split into four nations, fire, water, earth, and air. It is said that there were gifted people who could bend the elements. They were quite advanced, especially the fire nation, they had machinery like air balloons tanks and other contraptions. The fire nation used the weapons to start a hundred year war, One scroll they found in the south pole depicts a person who could bend all four elements and stop the fire nation, the Avatar, he was like the messiah of the human world." He said in almost one breath.

"So this avatar dude, was he like kung- fu action Jesus?" I say idly, losing interest in this fast.

"I guess and they could also be female avatars but it wasn't as frequent as male ones."

"So do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"I have one, we can try to depict where the nations were and if it was possible for them to bend their elements there. That or we can do a poster on the customs of each nation."

"You do that."I say and begin to put my music on again.

"What do you mean? It's our project! You have to half the work!" He throws his arms in the air, looking crazy.

"Yeah, I'm more of a idea person, not so much of a working kind." I say and turned the music up louder, it was Thee Days Grace's song "Riot" which had a lot of screaming in it, perfect...

"No? Really? I thought you were a really good at independent work!" He says sarcastically and shoves the whole mess of papers and books into his back pack and pulls out a book.

"Wow, for such a bright boy, I thought you might notice." I sneer.

"Oh, excuse me your highness, looks like I've disgraced you! What am I ever to do? You know you said you weren't the high class girl I met but you're not, you're worse, a high class snob with an IQ of 4 and no manners!" he whispers angrily back.

He was this close to being dead. I had to sit on my hands to keep them from strangling the kid. The bell rung a few seconds later and I shot out like a torpedo to the lunch room and sit at the only empty table. I'm chilling on the outside but on the inside fuming and really ready to cry. Yeah I'm just having a great first day, I become some dork's shadow get called a snob and I'm ready cry, way to keep the cool, Toph.

I take my mind off Aang by playing my loudest music at the loudest my ears can handle. I'm so into it I don't hear him that jock fro earlier sit down next to me. He takes the head phones off my ears and pushes the hair in my face behind my ear. Now normally He'd be writhing in pain by now but I play along. He stands my up and we stare eye to eye.

"Well hello again." He says trying to be all seductive and crap.

"Hi, quick question, do you like kickball?" I ask sweetly.

"Yeah, why- ooohhhh." The guy dropped like a rock. I grab my head phones and walk out and pretend the whole lunch room did not see me kick that jerk in the balls. And of course trouble must just love me, because low and behold I walk into loverboy. I turn away from him and walk down some unknown hallway, and I hear him calling after me. I just walk faster. I finally hit a dead end andI'm forced to let him catch up to me.

"What? Here to make more snob jokes?"

"Toph, I just ... I have no control over what I say when I'm really ticked. I really didn't mean any of that at all." He says sliding down next to me on the floor I stand up and walk away. I don't hear him coming until I feel his boney grasp over my hand.

"Hey, Twinkle toes, trying to give me a heart attack?" I jerk my hand away from his and keep on going.

"Twinkle toes? What happened to lover boy?" he asks coming up beside me.

"Lover boy was just too manly." I mutter and finally stop and turn to face him.

"Look I'm sorry I got all pissed but what you said was exactly the reason I all the private schools in the state! No matter how prestigious the school or no matter how laid back, I was always the rich snob who needed an attitude adjustment. I thought public school wouldn't care too much about whom I was but I was wrong."I finish quietly holding back tears, I was never this open to anyone and I had just met this weirdo. And crying in front of him would mean I'll need to transfer again. Shit, why must this be so hard?

"Um, is there any way we can you know start over?" He asks, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Why the hell not." I spit on my palm and slap it against his.

** Yeah...**

Well, did I get her character right? I was really nervous it wasn't right but I'll let the readers decide ( please tell me what you think!)

Hope the long chapter tides you over for a day or two.. or four I have to update other stories too...

I still have the poll up! And I I'm only goanna keep it up till chapter 8 instead of ten.. so cast you vote if you want bending in the 21st century or not!

This is now the longest thing I've ever posted whaoooo!

Oh and besides Taang are there any pairings you wish to see? Zutata? Sukka? Maiko? Any others? Tell me if you do!

May the elements be with you,

PFB out!

( One last thing... was I too harsh on Toph when Aang yelled at her? I felt like I needed to gfet the point across but I may have been too harsh...)


	4. Mind Your Manners

HI! Thanks to all who read the 3rd chapter

MODERN TIMES! ( but will have lots of references to show)

Toph can see ( for now that is I may make something happen to make her blind)

Monk Gyasto is Aang's adoptive father ( because of all the stuff about him being a father to Aang)

Tanks to kthao65, TAANG foever.x, Lone Fairytale, and Sonic 47 for review chapter 3!

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

The final bell rings and twinkle toes and Toph walk towards their lockers, which were amazingly next to each other .

"Odd, they even put your locker next to mine; there was a guy there before..." Aang mumbles and grabs his bags.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna carry everything in my messenger bag." Toph say messing with her smart phone, playing Tetris.

"everything?"

"Yup. I don't trust the lockers. Come on." Toph walks out of the building and off in a random direction.

"Where are you going and why am I coming with you?" Aang ask catching up to her, for like the tenth time today, it seems that all he did with her was catch up to her.

"To my house. You said you wanted to work on that project, right? And anyways my parents are gone overnight so the house is ours and its Friday so we can goof off a bit." She smiled tugging on his arm

"I –uh... I don't know..." he stutters, the only girl's house he'd ever been to be Katara's...

" Oh come on! I'm not taking no for an answer!" She grips tighter on his arm pulling him towards a Mercedes Benz.

"You have a car to take you home?" Aang looks at her skeptically "and I thought you weren't a frou-frou snob."

"Shut it Twinkles! Or so help me..." She leaves the threat open-ended, the possibilities were endless.

"Into the shiny car you go!" she pushes Aang forwards, inhaling the scent of the leather.

"Gah, is that, um, _leather?" _He jumps practically ten feet from the car.

"Yeah, I really wish it wasn't but my parents said I can get a leather free car in two years. Come on." She slides in holding the door open.

"No, I'm fine I'll just go to my house... and do stuff." He mumbles and walks off.

"Fine, if you that much of a hippie we can walk but it is a bit of a hike. It's about a mile away." She speaks to her driver quickly and he speeds off.

"Really? So is my house!"

"Okay maybe we can hit you house to tell you mom that you are gonna be at my house." She smiles and picks up the pace a bit.

"I don't have a mom. I have a dad though, well he my adoptive guardian but I like dad better than that." He smiles grabbing his wallet to show her a picture of him and his had last Christmas.

Oh, so you like never knew your parents? I wish it was that way with my parents..." she mutters.

"From what my dad told me, my whole family died in a fire, I was in the basement with my dog, Appa and Momo, the cat, so I wasn't touched by the flames." He says sadly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know it was such a touchy subject..."

"It's fine I don't remember them at all, I was 3 months old at the time so I don't remember anything at all."

" Ah, I don't have any tragic life story, I'm just a green apple in a barrel of glossy, high class red ones. I really wonder if I was switched at birth but of course being a Bei Fong there is no way that is possible." Toph looks up at the sky, as if looking for a star in the afternoon sky to wish her life away from something different.

"Hey we are here, come on in while I find my dad." Aang points to a quaint two story town house squished between a high-rise law firm and an apartment complex spanning the rest of the street.

"This is your house?" Toph had always wondered how this house survived, it was from the early 20's there used to be blocks of them here but they got bulldozed years ago and replaced by stores, apartments and big buildings touching the sky. The funniest part about this is that Toph lived two blocks away from here, who knew Twinkle toes lived so close?

"Hey, it may be small but it's got charm." Aang laughs and opens the door, motioning for Toph to follow.

"I didn't mean it like that... I always passed this house on the way out of the city. My house is two blocks away..." Toph shuts up and follows him inside

The inside was a mix of neutral colors and muted blues, greens, reds, and oranges. The squishy pale blue couch look really soft the warm hardwood instantly warmed to room, and the big dog was a surprise for Toph. Appa decided to greet the guest the only way he knew how: Jump on them. He takes a running leap and falls directly on Toph, knocking her to the floor.

"Bad Appa! Toph are you alright!" Aang pushes Appa off Toph and helps her up off the floor.

"Wow you have some dog! He's so fluffy!" Toph runs over to Appa and starts petting his fluffy fur, completely forgetting he jumped on her.

"Aang is that you?" Gyasto comes over from the kitchen, holding a spoon with batter on it. "Who's the girl?"

"Dad! This is Toph, Toph Bei Fong." Aang's cheeks blush slightly at his dad's statement but it was so brief only he noticed.

"Nice to meet you, young lady. So are you Aang's friend?" He asks going over to mix something in a big yellow bowl.

"Dad me and Toph need to go and work on a project at Toph's house, okay?"

"Sure, you kids get a move on. Be home by nine at the latest." He calls as the two walk out of the door.

"So you like two blocks away? North, east or west?" He asks how come he hadn't ever passed her house.

"It's two blocks south. "

"But you're in the park two blocks south."

"Yeah my house overlooks the park. My dad had it built all the way back there to keep the noise of traffic down. "she smiled and the enter the park, taking the almost straight path out of in and on out the other side. This side had fancy houses and apartments but the biggest house of all was the one to the left of the exit, a skyscraper in suburbia.

"Welcome to my house."

"This is your house? What do you do with all that room?"

"Twinkles stop acting star stuck." Toph sighs and leads Aang though the gate and up into her house.

** I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car...sorry it came to mind**

"Welcome to Casa de Toph." Toph yells open a set of humongous double doors, opening on her lair, heck it was pretty much a whole apartment with a kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom.

"This is your room?"

"Yeas, I know this isn't really helping the anti-snob thing but bear with me, it's pretty sweet, right?" She drags him over to the giant lime green couch, and they plop down on the squishy material.

"I guess. So are we goanna get anything done?" Aang asks, predicting the answer.

"Nope. I know I'm so totally amazing and awesome you'd think I'd have plenty of people to see this splendor, but besides Sparky, you are the only person out of my family to see my room."

"Sparky? who's that?"

"He's my brotha from another motha! Really we are like on the same frequency or something and we totally get each other. But to our utter dismay, his Bitchy father took him on a six month business trip, probably to try to keep us away from each other but who know he won't be back till March. So would you like something to eat? Drink? I know I may have a crude exterior put if you factor in 14 years of high society manner lessons, I know how to be a good hostess." She sashays over to the kitchen and grabs an apron on and pretends to act all hostess-y.

"Nah , I'm fine. You feeling okay? You are acting like a kid on Christmas..." He say and tries to feel her forehead. She smacks the hand away, looks at the clock, and throws off the apron, and starts to count in her head, when she's done She starts to cuss violently under her breath but that doesn't last long

"Shit Shit SHIT!" she screams, mumbling to herself like a madwoman.

"You sure about being okay?" Aang jokes.

"Shut it Twinkles, we have other issues here," she pauses her ranting to punch him violently on the arms, and restarts her cursing and her pacing. "My etiquette teacher is coming today! I can't blow her off! My parents will end me! Twinkles you need to leave now!" Toph says urgently, hearing the tip tap of high heels on the marble hallway outside her room, before the boy can escape, a busty woman of forty bust though the doors in a flourish.

"Toph, Darling it's been too long!" she exclaims, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Yeah... two weeks two long..." mumbles and slides out of her grasp.

"Oh, who's this cutie? Is he your boyfriend? Hm?" Ms. Augusta Florien, a world class etiquette teacher, looked upon the teens with a knowing look. That one comment made both of their faces turn beet red.

"No, he's my project partner, who was just about to leave now, buh-bye!" Toph say hurriedly, pushing Aang out the door.

"What's the rush? Besides he can help you practice you ballroom dancing." She says, walking over to the door, "Come come, straight to the ballroom."

"Twinkle toes, please kill me."

"Only if you kill me first."

"Finally someone who hates this as much as me." The teens rush down the stairs to go ballroom dancing, something that neither of them liked nor were good at.

** I have mediocre knowledge of ballroom dancing terms... Kill me later for it... **

"One, two thee, lift, one, two three lift, and dip!" Mrs. Florien calls from the far corner near the sound system, observing the two "Dancing novices" in their performance. Toph was alright, Aang wasn't much better. They were doing fine until the big dip, where Aang's hand slipped and Toph fell on her head.

"Owww, Twinkles, next time please don't drop me... Wow I am really dizzy." Toph said everything in her vision spinning and a bit blurry, how hard had she hit her head?

"Toph? Are you Okay? I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!"Aang sits down next to her and does what he does best in situations like these; he fusses over her, asking how many fingers he was holding up, where it hurts, the whole shebang.

"Toph, darling, are you alright? Here." Mrs. Florien comes over with a bag of ice from the kitchen.

"Um, Not sure, can we postpone this until your next visit. I don't think I can dance like this." Toph grabs the ice and holds hit against the back of your head.

"Do you need me to get a doctor? Aang, can you please leave? Toph may be severely—he's staying." Toph cuts off her teacher quicker than you can say pudding. (A/N: I love pudding, such a funny word and delicious food!)

"Toph, what if you're really hurt?"

"It's not that bad. He also left his stuff upstairs. Twinkles can you give me a hand?" Toph pulls herself up with Aang's help and they leave the lady standing there, probably fuming about being told off by a kid.

**Do dado! Up the stairs they go! **

"You sure alright?" Aang helped her all the way up the stairs and over to her couch.

"Argh, Twinkle Toes, I'm dizzy but I'm really okay! It's not your fault!"" Toph yells, sitting straight up, before getting head rush, forcing her to sit down.

"Yeah, you are defiantly alright." Aang isn't really good at being sarcastic, but he got point across this once.

"Really, I could have caught myself easily but I wanted to get out of that so I let myself fall, but I over did it. So it's really not your fault." Toph finally stands and goes over to the enormous bathroom to take some pain medication for her head.

"Alright twinkle toes, what do you want to do now?" She walks out of the bathroom a bit happier, knowing the pain will be gone soon.

"I want to see you lie down, you can't just brush off blurry vision as totally okay!"

"No way, I'm fine!" She really wasn't but she wasn't going to be babied by the first person to treat her like a normal person. "I know my body and it's limits, I've had to live though worse. You know, just leave, maybe I do need a rest." Toph huffed and flopped down on the couch.

"Fine! You know I was just being concerned, but I guess you can take it for being so "strong" and "tough"!" Aang ripped his back pack off the floor and left in a huff.

"Stupid Twinkles..." Toph mumbled, heading off to bed really early...

** Sleepy Time!**

Yeah I don't know where this is going but it's going somewhere... Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really happy that you guys like my story, And the next chapter Toph will meet Katara and Sokka! Let's just hope they don't kill each other...

Bye for now!

May the elements be with you,

PFB OUT!


	5. Glasses, FroYo, and a Fight

HI! Thanks to all who read the 4th chapter, Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I'm a bad authoress...

MODERN TIMES! ( but will have lots of references to show)

Toph can see ( for now that is I may make something happen to make her blind)

Monk Gyasto is Aang's adoptive father ( because of all the stuff about him being a father to Aang)

Tanks to kthao65, Momo the Original, hmcja, and gutairfreak888 for review chapter 4!

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

** Sleepy Time!**

Toph's POV (again)

"Coming right up." The nice lady with the thick German accent said ( it sounded more like " Coming vight up")

"Oh, Toph I'm so glad that this could be fixed so simply!" Mom looked like she was about to burst, so was just too happy for my liking.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Dad looks at me seriously, concern lingering in his eyes, he was always so serious, I wish he'd loosen up...

"Yeah, I don't see how seven doctors, two optometrists and our own family doctor cannot convince you I'm okay, aside from fuzzy vision? I just need_ glasses." _I cringe on the last word, thank god my parents are also getting me contacts.

"But-"

"Dad. You made me get a CAT scan, and even they didn't even find anything, so can you cool it?" I slouch farther into my seat.

"Young lady, we do not use that tone." He threatens in a low voice, right when the lady comes back with my glasses (oh how I dreaded them) and my contacts ( which are sadly darker than my natural eye color, I liked my light green eyes). I pick up the blocky, big, black frames and slide them onto my face. I finally can see clearly again, ah, it's like letting out a breath of air I had been holding in since last night.

#$#^$#$%&#$^&*^#$&*%#$%^&%# (gibberish, not swearing)

I run to my room and launch myself towards my bed, and pull out my cell phone, and hit speed dial

" Hello? Who's this?" a slightly groggy voice calls from the other end

"Who else, Twinkle Toes? "

"Toph? How'd you get my number?" Aang asks, clearly ready to freak out, so weird this kid is

" I stole your phone, now I'm on your speed dial! Cool, right?"

"Sure... How are you? Are you still seeing blurry from last night?"

"No, Twinkles, That crazy lady told my parents and I had to go see twenty people to get my eyes looked at, I'm fine." I'm not telling him I have glasses, I hate them.

"Oh, well that's good, hey are you busy today?"

"No... Twinkles are you asking me on a date? I'm touched!" I lay the sarcasm thick, he's got to be kidding, right? 

"What! No, I just, look my other friends were freaking out when I didn't go to their house and I told them about you and, um... they wanna meet you?"Aang rushed his words; he's really strange like that.

" Sure, Um, where and what time? I jumble with my phone, typing a reminder in so I don't forget, like I seem to do often

"The South Pole ice cream parlor at two?"

"I'll be there, see ya." I toss the phone down next to me, and sigh, why'd I say yes? I'm seriously need to stop expanding my friendship circle, but on the other hand I never had friends anyway...

SOMETIME LATER!

I slip out of the house though the back door (of course they leave the most vulnerable part of the house un protected...) and run towards the parlor, my flip flops slapping across the pavement. I finally make it there to see Twinkle Toes sitting on the bench, eating ice cream.

"So you're not gonna wait? Thanks I feel so loved." I say, punching his arm.

"Oh quit your whining. I was bored, you guys are really slow!" he retorts licking his vanilla cone.

"Fine, see ya in a sec "I head inside to grab my favorite, rocky road with Oreo bits on top. The line is long and there are this annoying couple bickering in front of me, about who knows what...

"Katara! Seriously cool it! So they don't have any Fro-yo right now? It's alright!" a teen with copper skin, like his date, shrugs and stares at the pretty cashier girl, is he seriously gonna flirt when he's on a date?

"Oh, shut it!" you said you couldn't live without mint chocolate chip." She retorts, poking his shoulder...

" Hey it's a quality flavor! Just Ask Aang! Or maybe his new friend will sympathize with me!"

"Hay, um are you two friends of Aang?" I pipe up behind them, I was getting an earful of their conversation without my two cents...

"Yeah, why?" the girl, who I think is Katara, asks.

"Um, I came here to meet a Katara and Sokka and aren't you Aang's other friends?

"TOPPPPHHHHH!" They yell , almost creating a sandwich pile over me

"hey, HEY! No mushy stuff! I haven't even really got to know you two lovebirds!" I slip out the middle of their hug and try to get their attention.

"Wait, lovebirds? You- *giggle* thought- * snort * couple?" Sokka said laughing with tears in his eyes, and Katara was eyeing him evilly

" Um, we are brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend." Katara states in a monotone voice.

"Oh, well, I ... oops." Turn away from them, I feel my IQ dropping from the mistake.

** Hooray for mistakes, we all make lots of 'em!***

"You thought Katara and Sokka were a couple? Hahahhahaha!" Aang laughed so hard I thought vanilla ice cream was going to shoot from his nostrils.

"Oh shut it, Twinkle Toes!"

"Twinkle Toes?" Katara mused, causing Aang to turn bright red, hm, this may be useful in the future...

" What's it to yah, Sugar Queen?"

"SUGAR QUEEN?" Katara yelled ,nearly dropping her ice cream.

"Yeah, sugar queen, you know miss goody two shoes, daddy's girl, obedient nutcase, any of those names ring a bell?" I put my ice cream down, things may get ugly...

"Why you!" she looks livid, this probably wasn't the best idea..

"Hey Katara, Toph! Stop it!" Sokka says, holding her back, Aang gripping my arm.

"Fine." I pout and slide next to Aang.

"Thanks, Sitting Bull." I look over at Sokka and smile

"Hey! We're Inuit! Not native American!" Sokka stands, waving his hands in the air like plane propellers.

"Whatever you say, Sitting Bull..." I smile; I'm beginning to love Aang's friends more and more...

** I am sorry for that! I'm not being racist, and I only meant it as a joke, so no flames please...**

"Think fast twinkles." I toss him a can of coke I bought from the vending machine and sit down, at our deserted lunch table; we are just too cool for anybody else.

"So wanna hang out at Katara and Sokka's house this weekend? They called me and said you were invited too...

"Sure, you'd think they never want to see me again after the ice cream incident yet we've hung out a lot! But Katara is too motherly and Sokka is annoying sometimes..."

"Yeah, well they still wanna see you. They told me you have to come or they'll come and kidnap you away from your evil parents." Aang laughs, he still hadn't met my parents and I'm happy about that...

"Hey, bitch, you turn me down for this?" the "girl" ( A/N: I meant to type boy here but I typed girl instead, it looks better than boy...) I kicked in the balls walks over with his "posy" , and leans on the table, inches from my face.

" hey, missy, get you and your cry baby friends out of here before we play kickball again." I stand up a push him off the table.

"Why you!" he yells but goes straight for Aang, I try to stop him, but his cronies grab and restrain me. The whole lunchroom has totally shut down, watching the sight. I'm really hoping they down't start to crowd and yell "Fight!"...

And what do the kids do? Get, crowd around, and yell " fight! Fight! Fight!", of course... The jerk lands a swift punch in Aang's guy almost throwing him to the floor, he winces but doesn't cry out in pain, and ah, this is my entire fault...

"kick his skinny ass, Aang!" yell receiving a smack on the cheek form the jerk ( what is his name? Eric? Erin? Eduardo?)

Aang sees him smack me and pile drives him to the best of his abilities, which isn't much but it still takes the jerk face down. He sits up and throws Aang against the nearest wall, and he smashes into it, crumpling into a bloody, pulpy mess on the floor. It takes one second looking at that face before I lose it.

I nearly rip the guys arms while I break free form their grasps and flip the big guy over, he's pretty light for someone so big, and I hear his head smack on the hardwood with a sickening crack then I throw him towards his gang, and him and his cronies falls on the floor.

" Oh, are the wittle pwincesses hurt? That's what you get for playing in the big leagues, kiddies..." I yell and run over to Aang, his face is pretty dinged up, beginning to bruise and already bloody. I hoist him on my back and begin to trudge towards the nurse's office.

"Toph?" Aang finally lifts his head from y shoulders, and I let my self calm a bit.

"Yeah, Twinkles?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"Sorry you had to do anything, that jerk face is gonna pay big time. There's hell to pay for what he did." We finally reach the office and I leave him, I need to get to class... but really don't want to...

***TOPH SMASH!***

"Um, Gyasto? Is Aang okay?" I call Aang's house immediately after school, guessing he went home.

"yes, he's fine, but he wants you to come over to talk. Or at least that what he's been telling me. By the way, thanks for saving him." He hangs up and I hear the buzz in my ear from the phone...

"George ,can you drop me off at Aang's house?"

"Aang's again, Mistress Toph? Alright." And the Mercedes speeds down the road towards Aang's house...

** magical Mercedes!***

"How ya feeling, Twinkles?" I walk into his room and sit down on the edge of his bed. His whole face has bandages on it and he looks a little cross-eyed. He probably has a concussion...

"I'm okay, I think I took to much Advil, I'm seeing double, not like I mind, your peerty! Ye-Haw!" Aang mumbles ,sounding like a cowboy, I think he's loopy.

"Aang, are you really alright? I think I'm gonna go get Gyasto right now, okay?" I I try to walk away but his hand grabs my wrist.

"No! You can't leave, the sloth slug will eat your brain! And Momo will miss you!" Aang looks completely panicked, but it's the pain talking, he's nutso!

"Twinkles, your talking crazy, I'm seriously gonna go get your dad."

"TOPH! You can't because- because, I LOVE YOU!" he yells pulling me close to him. Yeah, he's lost it. I finally get him off me and hightail it downstairs for Gyasto, he says that I probably don't want to see him get crazier so I leave, slightly crept out, ah Twinkle toes you are so weird...

***Hm, well that was odd...***

I can't concentrate. My homework's unfinished ( like I ever finish anyways...), I can't stay still, I can't do anything but worry. Aang may have been seriously messed up by jerk face, and it's my entire fault. I can't call over, I may just annoy Gyasto, but I'm so dang worried! I almost hurl my phone against the wall when it rings, disrupting my thoughts but squeal like a four year old when I look who it is, Twinkles is seriously messing with me...

AANG!" I yell into phone probably breaking his ear drums.

"Toph, can you refrain from totally botching my hearing before high school? And uh, sorry for earlier, Gyasto said I said some pretty crazy stuff, I took too much Advil on accident, I read the label wrong, but on the other hand you were so awesome today, you whipped Edwin's butt, and I couldn't even get him to the ground, thanks again for that..."

" You had me scared shitless, Twinkles, you were really talking the crazy talk, And you were talking about sloth slugs and Momo, and love , and, and , and jerk face's name is Edwin?"

"Yeah, and sloth slugs? Now I'm wondering who the crazy one here is, but I'm fine and Gyasto wanted me to call you and tell you. G'night Toph." He hangs up and action leaves the buzz in my ear yet again, Now I can finally go to bed.

*** hours later***

No matter what I do, he doesn't leave my mind, what the hell is wrong with me?

** hehehehehe, she got him on her mind**

And the feeling towards each other grow, and we still don't know if Aang was or wasn't serious when he said I love you ( he may secretly but you sadly have to wait to find out...)

And I'm starting school next week so I'm gonna try to post every week to every two weeks... it depends on the homework load...

Thanks to all who reviewed and please don't be a peeper, a person who reads and doesn't review, plz review the stories ( not just mine) you read, it really does empower us to write faster...

Happy Thursday!

May the elements be with you,

PFB!


	6. Seriously Committed

HI! Thanks to all who read the 4th and 5th chapterMODERN TIMES! ( but will have lots of references to show)

Toph can see ( for now that is I may make something happen to make her blind)

Monk Gyasto is Aang's adoptive father ( because of all the stuff about him being a father to Aang)

Tanks to kthao65, Momo the Original, hmcja, and gutairfreak888 for reviewing chapters 4+5!

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

Aang's POV

"Wow Toph, you okay? It looks like you didn't sleep a wink." I slide into my homeroom seat, right next to hers.

"I uh, ididn't..." She looks up at me and then turns her gaze back towards the desk, what is up with her?

"What Halloween got you down?" Halloween was only a week away and I thought she'd love the idea of terrorizing young children...

"No, Twinkle Toes,, I just... never mind. But I have good news! My parents are letting me invite the whole eighth grade to a Halloween party in our backyard! My parents don't trust having 200 kids in their house, but you are helping me plan! And we also need to call Sweetness and Snoozles to see if they will bring some of their friends it can't be all eighth graders, and I cannot believe Sparky's gonna miss this!" Toph is practically gushing with happiness, it's scaring me.

"Snoozles?"

"You will not believe how deep of a sleeper Sokka is, so he's now Snoozles, live with it." She smacks my arm playfully, the spot has been hit so many times there it hardly hurts...

"Fine, but can you come over so we can work on the English paper Mr. Bumi assigned?" I'm hopping she'll say yes, I need to get out of going to yet another charity auction with Gyasto. I love him and his job, but once you've been to one charity auction, you been to 'em all...

"Sure, but I have the perfect idea! We need to wear coordinating costumes, like a geisha and a ninja, and if we do that you're being the geisha, or pirates, or what about zombies!"

"Uh, sure, just please come over, I really need your help." My mind was far from Halloween. I just needed an excuse to stay home.

You need my help? You know you are the smart one here, right? Or is it opposite day? Since when do you need my help?

"I just do, okay!"

"Testy, no need to shout twinkle toes..."

"GRrrrrrrr..." some days she is such a pain in the ass...

*After school*

"Mario or Luigi?"

"Luigi ,duh, I'm for the underdog with great fashion sense." Toph said, sipping soda, she's like some black pit for junk food.

"Why do you eat so much junk food, and please keep it away from the computer, this is my third one, I learned not to have water near electronics the hard way." My finger fly across the keyboard, they don't call me "King of the Keyboard" at Dark Knights online for nothing ( A/N: Yeah it seemed fitting he played online games like that...)

"Try eating almost only organic steamed veggies for the first ten years of your life, it'll change ya." She sighs pulling out another handful of potato chips. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I try not to eat processed foods."

"What are you? My parent's age? That's what being a teen is all about! Eating junk food, goofing off, being angsty, it's all part of the teenage experience, and you my friend are just wasting it!"

" I am not, I'm spending it with you, that enough teenage indulgence I'll ever need, you're like a whole high school packed into one, you got a nice side, a scary side, a sarcastic side, and a weak side that if I tell anyone about even dental records will not identify me after you are finished." I recite; it was one time with a mouse, so she clung to my shirt for half a second? What does it matter?

"I'm not weak, I just easily frightened sometimes!" She smacks my arm angrily, and goes over to my bed to fume.

" oh, somebody got her bloomers in a twist?" I don't look from the screen, I have twenty words to type and we are both in the clear. That and I think Appa just attacked Momo downstairs.

Thud. Crash! "I'm gonna go check that out. Toph leaves the room and stomps down the stairs. I run after her and almost let out a huge F-bomb when I see what happened. The couch was shredded. The table was overturned. The glass vase that was on the table was in pieces and in the midst of it was Momo and Appa, hissing and barking at each other, ready to strike again.

"MOMO, APPA! OUTSIDE!" I yell at the two animals, forcing them into the backyard.

"Twinkles? You okay? You look ready to bitch slap a bush baby, why not sit at the kitchen table and we can _calmly_ discuss this." She grabs my hand and drags me over to the table, we sit down and we are still holding hands, it fells nice, like her little hand fits perfectly in my large one. She notices the prolonged hand holding and abruptly stops, and I was beginning to enjoy it... weird...

" Alright, first you need to take a deep breath, and uh, don't forget t let it out." She's trying and I can tell. Her speech is stuttered just teeny bit and the look on her face I just adding to the case. This is just one of the few times I'm thanking the spirits for Roku picking me to lead her around. I found something I thought I'd never find twice, a true friendship.

"Twinkle Toes? HELLLOOOOO!" She yells right in my ear making me jump.

"Ooh, a 'fraidy cat! But going back to relaxing, is that couch relatively new?" She looks hopeful, and I wish I could give her good news.

"Not at all. I think the couch is from the 70's that Gyasto got at some store that has been out of business for a long time."

"Well then tell him I did it. And then we have to work at my house from now on, which isn't that bad." Toph said, trying to bring my mood up..

"No, even you can't shred a couch like that, sorry." I look at her sheepishly and she laughs, loudly but I think it's lovely- wait, what? Did I just? NO! No! I LIKE KATARA ! I like Katara! Toph is my best friend, I can't- I I've only known her for two months!

( A/N: I skipped a month from when Toph met Katara and Sokka to the fight in the cafeteria ...)

Luckily, Gyasto walks in, he's my savior, I was about to have a panic attack, but my glee lasts until he sees the mess, which was about two seconds.

"Do I wanna know?" He looks up at our faces. "No, I guess not. But I always buy spares so..."

"Wait! You have an identical couch in the basement and you didn't tell me?" Toph yells.

"I didn't know!" I retort, holding my hands up in defense.

"Okay, before this turns into world war three, let's switch the couches." We follow him and descend the stairs to the basement. I haven't been down here since last year when we were unpacking everything, and it looks like the junk down here reproduced, it looks twice as crowded.

"Wow, it's like a museum in here! You must have like every record ever!" Toph exclaimed looking at the boxes of records. We descend deeper into the junk breeding grounds to find the couch. Of course it just has to be stuck in the corner with mountains of junk around and upon it.

Toph looks ready to dive into the mess but something catches her eyes. Her face contorts and she screams rather loudly and jumps back hitting the mountain of clutter behind her, and it lolls back and forth threatening to fall on her. Before I can blink again, my instincts take over, I pull he towards me, and she fits nicely between my arms and my chest- no time for hormones!-, and the boxes crash with a lots of smashes, cracks, splats, and thuds.

"Oh, sorry, these piles have a mind of their own. Ooh, lookie, so that's where my weights, my glass vases and rat poison are." Gyasto picks the broken vases , weights and rat poison, while I still hold onto Toph. She's looking at the couch in fear and lets out another wail.

"Gyasto, you might want to use that rat poison right now, I just saw a huge one! Twice or there are two giant rat down here." She snuggled into my chest in a way only girls in movies do, stupid hormones...

"Um, why don't you guys go upstairs? I think there are Oreos in the cupboard." Toph nods and runs out of there like a bat outta Hell, and I do my best to keep up.

When I get upstairs, she's already got the Oreos out and is munching on them. " Twinkles, I thought you were au natural and all that jazz, what gives?"

"Gyasto has a soft spot for 'em, it like the only processed food we buy." I pull the trays of them away from her to grab one. I have an obsession for them too but, not knowing isn't gonna kill her. Ooh, they are double stuff mint Oreos, my fav! ( A/N: they are good! And my favorite type of Oreo too...)

" Remember, if you tell anyone..." She leaves the threat open-ended, letting me imagine the possibilities...

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you can kick my butt. Put a sock in it." I take one of the Oreos and stuff it in her mouth. She pelts me with a few. We throw them back and forth, until we hear Gyasto's stirs trotting up the stairs.

"Looks like we'll be eatin' rat stew for the week!" Gyasto says holding two dead rats. Toph's hand grasps mine in a death grip. She must really hate rats.

"I-I though you guys were vegetarians!" She looks at us with dumfounded eyes.

" You really thought we'd eat rats? Smooth Toph, smooth." I laughed and slap her on the back she punches my arm in response.

"Sorry, I get rid of them. I can see they cause you discomfort." Gyasto walks out the door to dispose of the rats.

"Why do you hate rats so much?" I ask her and she chokes on a Oreo in response. I pat her on the back and she waves me off when she stops.

"I had like twenty of them on me when they broke loose form the science room in third grade. Not fun . I took twenty showers that day, one for each rat..."

"Ewww. That must have been awful."

"Yup. Nothing I can do about it." She says licking the cream of the bottom half of the cookie. On the table her green Pearphone starts to vibrate and play the song "Riot" by Three Days Grace. She picks it up and walks over to the stairs to talk. she looks quite angry, her face is a scrunched up and see looks as if she's trying not to yell.

"Sorry, my parents request that I come home, they are sending the leather deathtrap." She sighs and sits back down.

"It's 7:30, isn't your curfew like 10?"

"Yup, but they need to discuss something.,... I'm betting on either I need to pick up my grades, though they are higher than ever thanks to you, or I need a boyfriend to show off to the press and for my parents and his parents to dream about mergers and grandchildren, makes me sick , I'm no baby wielding heiress."

"I can get you out of that."

"How twinkles toes? I'm all for it. I do not need to spend another night with a nerd or a jerk."

"We could fake go out. You know like be all lovey dovey around your parents and just drop it everywhere else. And maybe have a mock date just enough to get your parents off your back." I had this thought floating in my head that kept telling me I just wanted to be her real boyfriend but this all I get for now... I hate being a teenager, to many emotions, feelings, and other unpleased things that made you sweat.

"Wow. I'm so dumb for not thinking that! Sparky and I do this all the time! But like when so person is hitting on him or vice versa and we want them gone. You're a genius, Twinkle Toes!" Toph jumps out of her seat and hug me and my cheeks turn a rosy red. I try to cover it before she drops the hug but it's too late.

"You okay? Your cheeks are a little red." She looks at my face before grabbing her bag.

"I'm just gonna tell Gyasto the I'm coming with you."

"Tell me what?" just then Gyasto came back into the house "That you guys are gonna fake go out? Don't act all surprised, heard, just don't go nuts with it, or drop the act. Somebody from school may tell their parents and then it will get back to your parents. It happened to and Roku's wife once. She wanted to make Roku jealous, look at 'em now!" Gyasto laughs and retreats to the basement with the package of Oreos.

"Let's go twinkle toes, my parents are waiting." Toph pulls me out the door and into the car which reeked of leather. I'm gonna need a shower after this...

*** Heeheheheheheheheh fluff for the Taangers!***

So they are starting to feel something for each other and now they have to fake date... heheheheh the shignanagins that will ensue!

And I'll put Zuko in when Christmas rolls around ( for them I'm not gonna stall for that long!)

Hope you guys liked the fluff, I wish it could be more prevalent but they are only 14 and they really just met...

Happy Sunday and Labor Day! (or Monday in other countries were they don't celebrate the holiday!)

May the elements be with you!

PFB!


	7. Halloween Part 1

Okay I'm jerk. A HUGE jerk. I haven't postedin two months, but I have good reason,. School. I have honors classes so I'm doing work for kids a year older than me and it's pretty heard!

So if you actually still wanna read this story, I'm gonna post three things today for this story, or a Post-a- palooza for Halloween! Happy Halloween!

Thanks to kthao65, Purple-Penned PenDragon, and gutairfreak888 for reviewing chapter 6

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

It's early and wet. My two least favorite things, Joy... I grab something to wear ( a white hoodie and green sweatpants with my green tennis shoes) and slug down the stairs, the dining room windows are constantly pelted with rain, the sky was almost black.

" Sweetie, we need to talk about your boy- boy- boyfriend." My mother chokes out like the word physically hurts her.

"Then let's talk. I've got a limited amount of time. " I grab a piece of whole grain, whole wheat organic toast and nibble on the corner.

"No, we'll talk until this is settled, Young lady." My father baritone voice hit my ears, and I inwardly groaned, this was going to be a long "family chat"...

"What is there to discuss? I've had 7 other boyfriends! Can't I pick one of my boyfriends? Or do you have to play referee in my life like you do with everything else!" I shout, my hands hitting the table causing the orange juice pitcher tip and sway in a dangerous manner.

"That is not your place to ask. We are only trying to help. Now do you really love him? This better not be a fluke to send us on a wild goose chase." My father asks. Shit.

"I do," I reply but it's not the way they think, it's the kind of love where you'd do anything for that parson regardless of what it did for you, but not in a whole kissy kissy sexy sexy way. I think if said either of those words around twinkle toes he'd spaz out. What a dork. "I really do, he's quite important to me, he's the only real friend I've ever had. "Another truth.

"I see."

" No, you don't. You see him as a pawn in your game, a king to you queen. He's not for you to play around with. You don't see it!" I yell, ready to break something.

"Tophie, dear, calm down..." my mother warns, not liking where the conversation is heading

"TOPHIE! I'm sick of it! You always treat me like I'm 5 years old. I'm 14 and I'm thinking you haven't realized that I CAN make my own decisions, and I DON'T need you to make them for me!" My voice is close to snarling. My mother's eyes well up with tears, she's not very good with tense settings. My father stands to go after and only realizes I'm still there, and his eyes are filled with hurt, love, sorrow, and pain.

" Toph, just don't make the wrong choice wit this boy, and whatever you do, if I hear of any... hanky panky, be ready for severe punishment." He sighs and pushes the door open leaving me alone. I run for the kitchen for my secret stash of pop tarts, I never liked their whole grain bread-shit anyway... I also run upstairs and change, I clothes had a bad vibe to them, so I pull jeans, a army green military jacket, combat boots, and a clip for my insanely long hair and head out the door to meet Twinkle toes.

**I rewrote that scene 6 times, two including her smashing a window, in another she fell on her butt and she fainted the last time... I like this best...**

Aang's POV

"So you stood up to them? Good for you." I hug Toph gently during free period. She really needed to do that, and I can see the pain she held is going away. I'm happy she's happy.

"No need to get emotional, but it sure felt good. Can I ask you something?" She looks up at me expectantly, waiting for a fast answer.

"Within reason, but sure." I say hoping this won't get awkward...

"Twinkles have you, you know ever had this friend, and you think they might like you, and you like them back, what do you do?"

"_Oh, no she' she's not talking about me? Is she? Does that mean... NO! I LOVE KATARA!_ "A war raged in my mind, but I managed to crack a smile and give her the answer "Yeah, um I guess telling would be a good start, or doing nice things for them, even hanging out, like just the two of you..."

"Really! Okay, I'll text Snoozles now!"

"Wait, Sokka?" _ SHE LIKES SOKKA?_

"Yeah, what? Did Twinkles think I had some secret, pent up passion for him? Ha, sorry, buddy I love you, but uh not in that way..." Toph laughed in my face. _She. Doesn't. Like. Me..._

"No." Yes. A million times yes.

"Good. Because it would be really awkward if I started actually dating you, and I mean really dating, not just the show for my parents, that doesn't count."

"Yeah it would." No, I'd be on could nine, no , cloud ten if you actually liked me back.

"I got to go to the restroom, I'll be back." I smile and head for the door, I need a moment of peace. I dash for the men's room but when I get there, all I do is restrain myself from smashing my fist into the wall. This fire, this jealousy, was all new for me, especially over... Sokka... Why does she like him? He's a bone head. Well not technically but I'm not thinking straight. I take deep breath and let my hand collide with the cinder block, and there's a blissful crack as my hand shatters, my right hand no less. My hand swells quickly, almost twice its original size when I get to the nurse's office, she takes one looks at my hand before dialing Gyasto's number, while I'm standing there not trying to black out form the pain. Stupid hand. Stupid Impulse. Stupid Sokka. Stupid Toph... okay I take the last one back.

"Can you call Mr. Ling's free period class? My stuff is there my friend can bring it."

"Sure, sweetie." Toph is there within a minute of the nurse putting the phone back in its place.

"Twinkles, what the hell happened?" she ask as quietly she can, she knows better than to swear in front of the faculty.

" The bathroom door happened." I lie, she's go nut if she known I'd try punching a wall in anger,...

" Be more careful, I may be the smaller one here, but you need more padding than I do." She pats my left arm and waits till Gyasto comes. She says she coming over later to sign the cast first, no exceptions.

I laugh as I get into the car, my hand throbbing along with my fluttering heart.

*! wow that was stupid of him ,but the cast will lead to a lot of things...!*

"Wow, what did you do, have a superman moment and decide to break down the wall with your fist?" The astounded doctor stared in awe at the broken mess that was my hand.

"No I smashed it between a door and a wall."

"Well let's get it in a cast, so you can get out of here." He walks off to talk to Gyasto but all I can think about is Toph. What's she doing now? Is she worried? Ah, who am I kidding, I can' think about her, I, I we are just friends, not lovers, friends. I may be here because her but it's worth it, I'd been the nerdy quiet kid who always turned in his homework and got straight A's, now I'm still a nerd but I've got a kick-ass friend. And she's made these two months interesting, it feels like the connection goes deeper, like I went to preschool wither, but of course I was living in the Temple in Sheri-Lanka at the time, and they don't have preschools there... but still. The same way with Sokka and Katara though I'm not as close as I originally was. Gah, I'm thinking too much!

*!*!**!*! Is there really a deep connection? I don't know, I haven't written it yet...*!*!*!**

"PINK? Pink is for wusses and men with no balls, which I'm now allowed to say you have neither." Toph cackled at my hot pink cast.

"It's the only color they had left. I'm getting a new one in a week. Shut up about , okay?" I let her doodle with the sharpie on my cast, which wasn't a good idea...

"Hey is it okay Katara and Sokka come over? They talked to me earlier and they wanted to sign the cast. Sokka laughed too when he heard it was pink."

"Yeah, I did text him that I liked him but all I got back was a smiley face, I don't he understood, should I tell him now?" Toph looked at me with glassy eyes.

"no, no don't do that... give him time." I said quickly trying to get off that subject.

"AANG!" the door barely survived being practically ripped off the hinges when Katara ran though, running to hug Aang. Sokka just walked in with a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Katara looked at his arm in uttermost horror.

"A door happened, Sweetness. Klutziness got the better of twinkles here. And all he has to show is this girly hand." Toph picks up my plastered hand, which made me winch slightly in pain.

" Toph, not so hard, he broke it two hours ago!" Katara swatting her hand off mine, and my hand rushed toward the couch and hit the arm of the couch in such a way it sent a jolt of pain up my whole arm. I yelp and grab for my oh-so-manly cast and whimper slightly, it really hurt. Katara, who is sometimes more like a doctor than a friend, goes to get ice and Toph apologizes, which she never does...

"Oh, Twinkles I'm sorry I didn't think... are you okay? " Toph bits her lip, she's kinda afraid she really hurt me, I can tell.

"No, but you actually said sorry, I thought you never said sorry..."

"Shut it. I'm almost double broke your hand and all you can think about is the fact I said sorry?" Toph smacks me and sits down in a huff.

"Here, hope this makes it feel better." Katara comes back I and gives me the ice. Turn to look at Sokka.

"Gonna stand with the door wide open, or are you gonna sit down?" I laugh and pat the seat closest to me.

" So, Aang, taught Appa any new tricks?" right on cue, the big fluff ball runs from the kitchen, with Gyasto in fast pursuit.

"Come on, Appa, putt on the costume for daddy! You'll get a big bone for it! "Gyasto shouts and chases the dog with a cape and wig. I think it was a Dracula for dogs costume, but all I could tell was that Appa was unwilling to try on the costume.

" Gyasto, what's with the cape for Appa?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Halloween is next week for Pete's sake! I'm just seeing if Appa's costume fit. Don't tell me you forgot?" He looked at me with his "are you crazy?" stare.

"Wait, next week? Oh yeah, do Not make plans for the 31st, I'm planning a huge party!" Toph yelled, her voice thick with joy.

" Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Katara looked over at me happily "What about you? If your arm is broken what can you do?"

"I've got an idea, You go as a nurse and he's your patient. Problem solved." Toph looked at us making kissy noises. Katara and Aang turn beet red at that comment giving the room an awkward slience.

"Not funny, but I was gonna go as a doctor or a snow princess."

"A snow princess? I was thinking of more of a ice queen..." Toph snickered at her own joke.

"Oh and you have some super amazing costume planned?"

"Maybe, I'm not telling. What are you gonna do Sokka?" Toph blushes the slightest bit when she says her name, I smile, she is sooooo into him.

"I was thinking something like a ninja, they are silent, stealthy and all around cool!" Sokka jumps on the couch and tries imitating a ninja but fails when he slips on a pillow. Before we all could stop laughing Toph's cell sounds off an excerpt of Beethoven, per parent's special ringtone.

"Hello?...Wait your... breaking.. up..." She presses the phone to her and turns into the hallway. Her strained voice drifts from the hall, between the snippets of Katara and Sokka discussing something I really could care less about at the moment.

"JUST SHUT UP!... I'm not gonna play dress up for you tonight!... Hell NO! I have a boyfriend, I mean you hand a breakdown over it this morning!... bye..." she storms back around the corner bee lining for the door , her cheeks wet... I trail after her down the street, and pull her to a stop

"What twinkles? Come to pour a ton of salt in the wound?"

" No, I just what? What did your mom say? Please tell me."

" I'm supposed to spend the evening with the ambassador of Ireland's son, Melvin, who I've met before al all he talks are kilts and rugby... so I'm staying here tonight, can Gyasto let me? I'll go tomorrow but just for tonight please?" her voice cracked on the last word, I cloud tell she couldn't go home. This made my blood boil, and I had this urge to take her far away from here, away from her parents, pressure and another troubles she might have, but for now all I can give her now is support.

"sure, I've had Katara over he won't mind..." I pull her inside to find Katara and Sokka slippingon their jackets.

"Sorry Dad and Gran Gran said we HAVE to come home from dinner, he's got good news, but I'm not so sure, If you need anything, at all I'm a call away and so is Sokka!" Katara says pulling her mittens over her slender fingers

" Why so I get dragged into this?"

"Because Meathead, you're the only person her can drive, ka phish?

"Sure sure, whatever Toph see you guys next Friday at Toph's house, look for a black Ninja!" And with that the two siblings were gone for the night.

I get up and look for Gyasto. He's in the basement, looking for the big box of ancient Halloween decorations he keeps year after year.

" Gyasto, can Toph stay the night, she and her parents are fighting , and she needs a night to cool off, please? We were gonna sleep in the living room and watch some old horror movies on the SyFy channel."

"I guess, but I'm ordering take out, so she better like Dim Sum!" Gyasto pumps his fist in triumph, when he finds the neon orange box.

"Let me help."

"Not with that hand you're not." Gyasto laughs and carries the box upstairs leaving me to have a duh moment in peace...

*** I finally got sorta over my writer's block!***\

" And then all the blood in "Psycho" is just chocolate syrup... see? It's totally not blood!" Toph sat on the couch in a T-shirt and shorts, arguing with me about how unrealistic horror movies are.

" Yeah but it's still kinda creepy." I slide my knees up and rest my head on them, I really hated scary movies, but Top lived for them.

"Fine but next Time, warm me when the monster comes."

"There's no boogy man in "Psycho", Twinkle Toes. What, are you afraid of the monsters?" Toph uses her mocking voice; she's just trying to egg me on.

"Yeah I am. I never liked the whole monster gore horror thing. I'm more of a romantic comedy guy..." I look over at her and shrug; I'm no normal thirteen year old.

"Okay, that's just lame. But to the girl who marries you, she'll be lucky you'll wanna watch " A Moonlight Kissy Walk" over "Blood and Gore 2: The Blood Strikes Back".

" Oh you're so mean, can I have my own preferences that you can't rip to shreds?" I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughs. Her face gets this glow to it, and it's not from the TV, and she looks so cute when her head flies back, her button nose squishes up, her laugh almost tinkles out of her mouth. Her laugh is hearty, but not like a fat guy's, more like an loud child, it was deep but sweet, not too loud nor too soft and her cheeks got rosy making her look even cuter. This is sort of sadistic, but I took pleasure in these kind of thoughts , even if she doesn't like me in that way, this is gonna be how I handle it. It's even worse when I still... like... Katara... a lot, but sometimes she's more of a mom, and this story does NOT include main character falling for their motherly figures in the end! (A/N : I JUST BROKE THE FOUTH WALLLLL! Heheheh okay I won't do it again!)

" Twinkles? Yo? Twinkles, did the painkillers they give you make you loopy?" Toph is practically sitting on my lap, waving a hand in my face, her eyes wide with a bit of fear and panic.

" Uh, oh sorry I spaced out. Just thinking." I smile and she goes back to normal.

***$$$$$cha-ching!$$$$$$$****

Sunlight streams down from the window, making everything sparkle. I reach to rub my eyes, but my arm is pinned down. Toph had somehow taken refuge on me last night and was sleeping peacefully on my chest, the slightest smile played on her lips, her lashes resting daintily upon her cheeks, and her long hair cascading haphazardly around her form. I couldn't dare to wake this angel, she was so peaceful.

I lay their stroking her silky ebony locks, each strand shimmering in the pale morning. I lightly kiss her head, and she snuggles closer.

"Twinkles?" Top's sleepy voice rises from my chest and she raises her head. "When did I end up on your chest? Oh no, uh did we- TWINKLE TOES... please tell me we didn't." her voice practically scares the shit outta me when she finally stops talking.

"Uh, what do you- oh no no no, I just woke up and I found you here, nothing happened, trust me. " I say pushing her off me so I can go and pee. I relieve myself and come back to find her talking on the phone.

"Halloween? Really? Sparky you have strange timing, so you'll be there? Cool! Byes!" Toph hangs up and smiles at me.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sparky is gonna be there!"

"Zuko, your brotha?"

"Yeah him, I'm so excited! Thanks for letting me stay the night, Twinkle Toes." She comes over and squeezes my shoulders. I hug back and let her go to beck to her parent's home.

"Remember if anybody asks, you were with Katara!" I yell as she walks down the sidewalk, back to a place she hates. I wish she didn't have to be with her parents, they made her so unhappy sometimes, oh well it's not my business anyway...

*** YAY WE ARE GONNA SEE ZUKO! ( time skip: one week)****

Toph's POV

Bow? Check. Hair? Perfection. Fan? Yup. I'm good to go, Snoozles better look twice at me for this, I did it for him.

I sigh at the pretty reflection that stares back at me in the mirror. I was a geisha with a too short skirt but I was pretty smoking. I my hair was pooled high above my head, and I wore make up now than I've ever worn in my life. Ever.

"Tophie, dear the guests are arriving. Can you come and be a good hostess?" my mother's head pops from behind the door like how a pop tart shoots form a toaster.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." I slides the last clip into my hairs and hit the stairs running. The whole eighth grade seems to flow like a river before my eyes, flooding the parlor and ballroom.

" Yo, everybody, party's in the ball room!" I yell, which only accelerates the river's pace. But one person strays for from the path and comes towards me. Then another, and another.

"TOPH!" Aang, Sokka and Katara run for me, ready for a hug fest but I side step at the last minute, can't let all my work go to waste, especially when I hate it in the first place...

"Yeah, no hugs. My costume will be ruined." Say politely to my motley crew of friends, I love 'em but really did Aang and Sokka both have to dress a ninjas?

"What's with the twin costumes? Are you going at ninja dumb and ninja dumber?"

"Hahaha har har. No we're elite black label ninjas, the most secret force of ninjas in the world." Sokka imitates his sad kung fu skills, which make me blush.

"Toph, you okay? Your cheeks are red." Aang looks over at me, trying to feel my forehead. I jerk, my head back and his hand grasp open air. I pretend it never happened, Twinkles is so weird these days...

" This is some party!" Katara remarks wearing quite a pretty array. She had the whole snow princess look, which was what she was going for.

"I like your costume Katara." I said slightly sucking up to look good for Sokka. And where the heck is Sparky?

"Oh thanks, Gran Gran helped my sew it. It's really soft." She happily twirled in a circle, the dress poofing out around her.

"I'll see you all later, I'm gonna go find some punch." Katara left the group on their own, their voice mixing with others, as she got farther and farther away.

*** OOOHH Katara get her own mini adventure!******

That was a lot! I'm gonna pot Katara's mini adventure ( that includes Zuko) today if I can and the second part of the Halloween party ASAP. Preferably today!

Thank you so much if you decide to continue reading this!

Ooh and I'm giving you a challenge: why do you think Aang and Sokka are dressed alike? Closest one to the answer ( or if you actually get the answer) you get a chapter dedication! Just put it in the review!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ( this is really ironic, the last time I posted it was labor day, I must love posting on holidays...)

Lots o' Love,

PFB!


	8. Kataras Mini Adventure: Jedi Jerkface!

This is part dues of Post-a-palooza! This is Katara's mini adventure, please excuse her potty mouth...

Thanks to kthao65, Sonic47, Purple-Penned PenDragon, and gutairfreak888 for reviewing chapter 6+7

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

Katara's POV

I don't see why Toph complains so much. She had such a nice house, cool gadgets, a fully staffed and stocked kitchen, and all she does is whine and complain about being here most of her waking hours. I guess her parents must be really awful, but the way they are mingling with everybody, I'm doubting that...

Where's the punch bowl? I'm really thirsty, stupid me and forgetting a water bottle. I mena I always pack—

"OOf." I smack loudly into a body, who was wearing something along the lines of a Jedi costume, which is sooooooo 1975. ( A/N: not really my brother is going as Obi-wan Kenobi and I think he looks cute...)

"Watch where you are going, will ya!" The guy walks past and flips me off, going off in the crowd. Oh NO HE DIDN'T...

"Excuse me , sir, what the hack was that for? Flipping me off? How immature..." Turns around and drags me toward the nearest alcove in the room, barely big enough for the both of us to stand out of the crowd's way . He has really dark black hair, gold eyes, and a huge scar all around his left eye and going all the way to his ear. His fake pada-wan braid hides the rest if there is anymore...

"Quit staring at my scar." His voice is quite gruff but has a nice way of rolling of his tongue.. . GAH, what am I saying 

"I wasn't staring, I was merely taking in your facial features."

"No you were staring, there's no denying it. No sugar pie, remember to stay outta my way and nobody gets hurt. Got it?" He smiles, ready to go and find his friends.

No I don't "got it", you can't just go flipping the birdie whenever you want!" I yell in his face, emphasizing each word.

"I can and I will, see?" he flips me off again. "Now go along and gossip to your little posy that you had the privilege of talking o me." He saunters of in a strange way to annoy me, but my spirit isn't bruised. He actually led me to the punch bowl. I grab the little cup almost overflowing with dark red liquid and I chug it down in an almost horrid fashion. I grab at least two more cups before I'm ready to leave, I really should have brought that water bottle, it's like I can't be without water at all...

And as soon I'm ready got for get mystery Jedi guy, we walks right into me with two cups of punch. They hit my skirt, and it looks as if my period came a little too early. My cheeks erupt in a rosy flame and there is nothing stopping me from tearing is Jedi head of his Jedi shoulders. His face has a hint of color on it and it looks as if his shirt is ruined too. I grab his wrist and lead him what was marked as the bathroom. It was not bathroom, it was a bathhouse! The ceilings raised two floors, the marble looked magical and we were both dripping red punch all over it. I lead him over to the sink and grab the stain stick from my bag, which I never leave home without it and start scrubbing.

"Whoa what are you doing?" he literally jumps feet back from me.

"I'm getting the stain out of your shirt, you should be thanking me." I say and try again in vain to get the stain on his shirt to come out. He jumps back again and he hits the door. The door knob is lodged out of the door and falls on the marble with a thud.

"oh, hell no. Now we are stuck." He says, backing away from the door.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Ooh. Miss goody two shoes actually swore. Call the local media." He chuckles darkly and sits down on the bath tub

"Oh shut it. I've sworn before, just not recently." I'm not gonna let some F**ked up (A/N: ooh she really swore!) Jedi treat me this way.

" Of all the people to be stuck in a room with, I'd rather be with the skeleton next to the front door, he was way quieter than you." He smiles, he knows I'm annoyed.

" alright Jedi dumb-ass, we need to get out of here. The door is out of the question and the windows are too high to get at. Phones?" I whip out my blue Motorola razor, and watch the thing shut off from low battery. "NONO NO! don't –aaggghhh!"

"Did your phone die? Hahaha, sorry , sugar, I left mine at home, with all the kids running around."

" oh so you're a high schooler? How's you score an invitation? Your bro or sis in eighth grade?" I knew he seemed too old to be here...

"No, I'm a family friend, let's put it that way."

"Oh, me too I'm a freshman at the local high school."

" yeah my bitch of a father is sending me there, more or less "banishing" me from his prized academy. He's the head master at St. Hotrocks, the fancy private school in the hills." Mystery man says, his "oh so cool" façade slipping the slightest .

"What grade?"

"Sophomore."

"My brother in that grade maybe you'll have classes together." Maybe this guy wasn't so bad...

" Anybody in there?" A girl's voice sounds from the door, along with loud banging.

"TOPPPPPHHHHHH!" we both shout as the girl opens the door and is bombarded by the both of us.

"Sparky! There you are! Gimme a hug!" Toph yells over the music and hugs the Jedi.

"oh this is Zuko, Sugar queen, but I'm guessing you guys got to know each other in the bathroom, sorry that door knob needs to be fixed, my parents keep forgetting." Toph smiles and goes on talking with Zuko. I go off to find somebody I recognize but I fail miserably, but I do keep on seeing Toph and Zuko walking around and talking, he was throwing smirks my way every chance he gets.

Jerk. I hate him.

*HAPPY HALLOWEEN!*

Hope this tides you over till I can finish "Halloween part 2". Thanks for all the support! And for not forgetting me!

Lots o' love,

PFB!


	9. Halloween Part 2

This is part three of Post-a-palooza! This is Toph's ... experience... at the aprty!

Thanks to , Sonic47, Kamon772,- and gutairfreak888 for reviewing chapter 8

Now that the boring stuff is over, let the fanfiction begins!

When Sparky finally got bored of bitching about his father, he went of to find something to eat, leaving me to look for everybody else. I saw Katara fuming in the corner, I'm guessing she got pissed off by Sparky she's so over dramatic...

"Toph! Hey Toph!" Sokka yells, grabbing my shoulder and making my heart flutter like a thousand butterflies.

"Uh, uh, yeah?" I turn to him, even if half of his face is covered with black, his sky blue eyes, or even baby blue, they make me melt on the spot, into a puddle of me, all the hard and roughness lost, and I become classy, sweet, and anything I'm not. I hate it and love it at the same time!

" Meet me in the living room? In like 5 minutes ?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd uh, love to!" More melting, felt like I was in a sauna. I walk away from his fleeting figure to find my living room filled with lots of people and silence. There were at least a dozen people who were in lip lock city, and I was envious. They had the bliss I wanted, all within my arm's reach, it was no fun. The room is quite dark and I can't see my hand a few feet from my body but I finally navigate though the chairs we set up for the party, and plop my tush down on a soft, leather arm chair. I hope I get kissed, it won't be my first but it'll be better than my first...

~~~~Filler flashback (I might as well be honest)~~~~~

"Toph. Not Top. Or Tope, for that matter."

"Ms. Bei Fong, please do not speak to me in that manner, mind you own manners." The teacher whose name I just learned but could care less about spoke to me in a sharp manner. Mrs. Pole up her ass is a better name than the one she's got, whatever it may be.

"Please go over to Zuko's Desk, you can use the one next to his." I walk over to a kid who's almost a twice as tall as me, and sit without a second glance, Second grade sucks, I don't even see the point of it, all you do is redo what you did last year and wait until third grade, where you multiply and divide, I know four divided by two is two so I'm all set!

"H-hi, I'm Zuko." The kid says quietly next to me. He's got tiny amber eyes that glint in the most peculiar way.

"Hi." I look over at him quickly before ripping a page in my notebook to sketch, which I'm not very good at. He just sits and watches me contently, he's so obedient, most likely a momma's boy.

"What are you looking at?"

"nothing. You draw pretty."

"Um, thanks?" Yup, he's weird! I try to ignore him for most of class, especially his creepy stares that he gives. The bell for recess rings, and I hit the black top running. N.Y.C is colder than Gaoiling, Japan, fro that I'm sure. I hate moving, this is the third school in the past year, and Daddy says we are going to "settle down" here... whatever that means. I shiver slightly and go look for a jungle gym, America is so confusing. I wish I was back in Japan, where my friends, my family ( which I never did really like), and my old houses are there. I can't seem to find a jungle gym on the massive expanse of land, bummer. I turn to go inside and draw some more, but I see the kid I sit next to, Zuko, being pushed to the ground by a bunch of older girls. They laugh when he tries to get back up; they only push him down again. Now, it's usually not my business, but it's just not nice to pick on someone smaller than you! I walk over when Zuko tries to get up again for the fourth time, and I stand in front of him.

"Aw, isn't this cute, Zuzu's got a little girlfriend! Okay, shortie, it's best for you to get OUT of our way." The one in the middle said, she had two girls on her sides, her posy.

"Pick on someone your own size, he's what two years younger than you? No need to beating up little kids."

"Funny, I'd say- gah!" My little fist collides with her stomach hand she makes the girls fall behind her like dominos.

"Were gonna tell the principal, he's my dad, he'll kick you out in a heartbeat." The girl spat and walked off sulking. I help Zuko up and he smiles.

"My sister has done that to me almost every day since I started coming here. Thanks." And before I can reply his wet, slightly stick lips press against mine. I jump back the second after.

"EWWWWW, cooties!" I spit in the grass ,gagging . Mommies and daddies kiss, not me. Kissing is... icky.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I in all the old western movies I watch the person who gets saved kisses the hero, but the hero is usually a guy, not a girl."

" Do that again, and I'll slug ya." And that was the beginning of a long, beautiful, and... colorful relationship.

** HOW WAS THAT FOR A FLASHBACK? Okay it wasn't that great...**

When I stop daydreaming, I see Sokka walking towards me. He sits down and before he can talk I do the worst thing ever, I kiss him.

I feel his face tense up at the sudden lip lock but then he joins suit, and things get kinda interesting. His lips taste like licorice, which is kinda sweet but a teeny bit sour. His eyes seem to sparkle but the lack of light makes them seem a grey hue instead of their usual baby blue. His hand finds my hair and stats to push his hand though it, and I'm quick to follow. His lips are now almost the color mine were. I giggle slightly and open my mouth just enough that he gets in. I see why the French are so lovey dovey, the French kiss is just ecstasy ! I moan slightly but he retreats and starts to close the kiss. I pout inwardly, and his lips separate from mine.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna... go fix my make-up." I say and rush towards the bathroom. My cheeks are the color of my lips, blood red. I did it! I kissed Sokka.

"Toph? I told you to wait for me." Turn and see none other than Snoozles, carrying two cups of punch.

"What do you mean, you were just in there, right? Tell me I'm not going crazy." I kissed him, right?

"Umm... No, I was helping Katara clean her dress, punch is so hard to get out of white velvet... so let's go talk and—WHAT?" I harshly cut him off, how could he not have been there making out with me!

" I just told you, I wasn't in there. Are you feeling okay?" Sokka's eyes take on the concerned puppy dog look and I really believe I did not just make out with him. Then who else wore a ninja costume, IO thought vampire were all the... No,no no no no no no no, anything but that! Or Did I?

"Sokka tell me the last time you saw Aang."

"Aang? Since when do you call him by his first name? But he walked into the living room about 10 minutes ago. Why?" Sokka sets the punch down, he's getting suspicious.

"Ah, no reason." . TWINKLE. TOES. OH. SHIT!

I spot him from the crowd, he tower over practically everybody. He waves to me, he definitely know what went down in the living room. I give him a glare and flip him off before dashing for the stairs. The crowd pats for me, like how the red sea parted for Moses, and Aang's feather light footsteps follow.

"Toph! TOPH!" I run up the hallway after tacking the stairs and shut myself in the nearest door, the bathroom.

"JUST F*CK OFF!" I scream, big tears threatening to stream from my eyes, my whole frame shaking like a leaf... I knew those weren't Sokka's eyes... I'm so stupid!

" Why? Toph are you alright? Are you sick or something ? I can get your mom.. if you want..."

"No, I'm not aright twinkle toes, I just, I just, you know exactly went down in the living room!" I go and turn the tub on. The sound of the water drowns out his feeble cries. I know he didn't mistake me for Katara, we're dressed like polar opposites tonight. He kissed me for a reason, F*ck you, Twinkles toes...

####***OOOHH SHE said the F-word... TWICE!***####

Aang is sly dog! Things are finally heating up and I'm sorry the last two chapters were shorter... I really couldn't make being locked in a bathroom or a kiss last 3,000 words.. .I'm glad Io made it over 1,000. But I'm gonna try to post the aftermath asap, and one other thing I promised...

I'm gonna give them bending abilities in the modern world.

If you think it's stupid or lame, tell me but please no flames, I know it will be hard to do but I polled for it and it was 5 to 4, so Bending won. I'm gonna try to keep it as controlled as possible, but after this point their lives won't be normal anymore...

Hope you liked this chapter ( and Toph won't stay mad forever)... I'll write another chapter soon!

May the force be with you,'

PFB!


End file.
